Une soirée mémorable
by MrBloodline
Summary: Quinn avait prévue une soirée tranquille pour elle et Rachel. Mais encore une fois, Puck et Finn s'en mêlent. Les deux jeunes femmes n'ont donc d'autres choix que de supportées leur présence dans cette nouvelle boite de Lima, où ils vont faire une drôle de rencontre .../ Faberry; Pinn et Sebtana !


**Notes de l'auteur : **_Encore une fois, votre serviteur part dans des délires toujours plus délirant, avec des pairings toujours aussi improbables qui n'existent que dans ses rêves ! (super thibaaaaaaaaaaault ! *Générique d'ouverture* ). Huuum, pardon... Bref, comme à chaque fois, inutile de chercher la moindre logique dans cet OS. Mais après tout, c'est comme ça qu'on aime les fiction, non ? Non ? Bon, ben, au moins, j'aurais essayé … xD. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez. :)_

**Pairings :** _Faberry, Pinn, Sebtana._

**Rating : **T.

**Disclaimer : ** _Glee ne m'appartient pas ! Et encore une fois, je m'excuse des fautes à l'avance. Je sais que ça tape sur les nerfs de pas mal de monde, mais j'ai pas de bêta donc, faut faire avec. La chanson est "If I could turn" de ,, pour les curieux. :)_

_._

**Une soirée mémorable.**

.

« C'est où ? »

« Pourquoi on y va ? »

« Y'aura qui ? »

« Est-ce que j'pourrais boire de l'alcool ? »

Quinn, assise au volant, commençais réellement à perdre patience. Elle qui avait prévu de passer une soirée tranquille avec Rachel dans cette nouvelle boite de Lima, ses plans avaient bien changés. Et encore une fois, c'était la faute à Finn et Puck qui avaient débarqués au mauvais moment. Rachel et elle n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de les emmenés, ce que la blonde regrettait fortement. Il faut dire que Finn et Puck se comportaient vraiment comme des gamins en voiture.

« J'ai faaaaaaaaaaaim ... », gémit Finn.

« T'aura qu'a manger quelque chose quand on sera arrivés Finn », répliqua Rachel, qui elle aussi commençait à perdre sa patience légendaire.

« J'ai faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaim ! »

« On se calme ! »

« Mais j'ai faaaaaaaaaaaaaim ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop pour la blonde qui freina d'un coup sec, ce qui scandalisa les trois autres occupants du véhicule.

« Nan mais ça va pas ?! », cria Puck.

Quinn se tourna et fixa les deux garçons de son regard le plus terrifiant. La terrible reine des glaces Fabray venait de revenir.

« Écoutez moi bien bande de vermines », dit-elle avec toute la rage dont elle était capable. « Vous avez déjà gâcher ma soirée avec MA petite amie en ramenant vos deux gros culs d'abrutis finis. Alors, on va bien se mettre d'accord, si j'en entend encore UN dire quoi que ce soit pendant le reste du trajet, il va morfler, pigés ?! »

N'ayant point envie d'écouter leur vie, les deux garçons obéirent sagement. Le reste du trajet se passa donc dans le calme, et ils arrivèrent devant la boite.

« Ça à l'air sympa », dit Rachel.

« On verra bien à l'intérieur », répondit la blonde avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le grand bâtiment. Cela n'était pas très différent des autres boites, mais il y régnait visiblement une bonne ambiance. Plusieurs couples étaient déjà formés sur la piste de danse. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui attira l'attention de Rachel …

« Hey, c'est pas Santana ? »

Quinn regarda dans la même direction que sa petite amie. En effet, l'hispanique était assise quelques mètres plus loin, visiblement seule, ce qui était étrange.

« Je vais aller lui parler », déclara Quinn.

« D'accord », répondit Rachel. « Moi je garde u coup d'oeil sur les garç ... »

Rachel ne finit pas sa phrase, car elle remarqua que Finn et Puck avaient disparus.

« Bordel de merde ... », jura-t-elle. « Bon, je part à leur recherche ... »

« D'accord », approuva Quinn. « A tout à l'heure. »

Elles s'embrassèrent rapidement, et Quinn se dirigea ensuite vers Santana. Elle prit place aux côtés de l'hispanique, qui lui jeta un regard noir après avoir remarquer sa présence.

« Tu me veux quoi Fabray ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

« Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette Satan », répondit simplement la blonde.

L'hispanique ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fusiller du regard.

« Dit moi ce qui t'arrive », insista Quinn.

L'hispanique poussa un long soupir. Certes, elle n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, mais Quinn était une personne de confiance.

« L'amour Fabray … l'amour. », dit simplement la latino.

« Si je peux faire quelque chose ... », proposa-t-elle simplement.

« Laisse tomber, c'est foutu. Il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime, Fabray. »

Quinn n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu correctement. Est-ce que Santana venait bien de dire ''il'' ? mais alors, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait endurer depuis son coming-out ?

« Et, ce ''il'', qui est-ce ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Tu va m'en vouloir à mort si j'te le dit Quinn. », répondit Santana. « Et ça, j'pourrais pas le supporter. Tu sait pourquoi ? ».

Quinn secoua la tête pour répondre à la négative.

« Parce que si j'te perd toi aussi, je perd absolument tout ce que j'ai ... »

* * *

Rachel, de son côté, était désespérément à la recherche de ses deux anciens petits-amis. Malheureusement, ceux-ci étaient introuvables. Toutefois, elle rencontra un visage familier. Celui de Sebastian Smyth. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres, et elle ignorait que celui-ci trainait toujours dans le coin. Plus par politesse que par réelle envie (et aussi parce qu'elle commençait réellement à en avoir marre de jouer les détective), elle décida de le saluer.

« Tiens, j'ai dû mettre les pieds dans le mauvais endroit. », dit le brun en la voyant. « Je savais pas que c'était une boite pour gouines ici ... »

« Et moi j'ignorais que tu fréquentais parfois des endroits à peu près convenables ... », répliqua la brune, qui n'avait pas oublier le chantage du Warbler juste avant les régionales.

Sebastian ricana, pas le moins du monde vexé par la remarque de Rachel.

« Allons, que de méchancetés ... », marmonna-t-il. « N'oublions pas que nous ne sommes plus adversaires. Comment tu va depuis temps ? »

« Très bien depuis que j'ai quitté Finn », répondit honnêtement Rachel.

« Sage décision », approuva le Warbler. « A moins que tu ne veuille finir malheureuse avec de mômes moches à en crever à devoir nourrir et voir tout tes rêves se brisés en milles morceaux. »

La brune fronça les sourcils. Certes, Sebastian n'avait peut-être pas complètement tord, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il descende Finn ainsi.

« Ne dit pas ce genre de choses », dit-elle d'un ton sévère. « Tu t'est comporté de façon correcte depuis l'affaire Karofsky, alors ne gâche pas tout. »

Ce fut au tour du brun de froncer les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui rappelle cette histoire.

« Enfin, bref », reprit Rachel sur un ton plus léger. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? »

Sebastian but une longue gorgée de sa boission, avant de répondre :

« Je suis là pour faire passer un message à quelqu'un de très spécial. »

* * *

Quinn consolait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes une Santana en pleurs. Et, très franchement, elle était très mal à l'aise. Elle était habituée à voir Santana forte et intouchable. La voir ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur.

« Hey, San … ça va aller ok ? » dit-elle pour la calmer un peu. « Je te laisserais pas tomber, tu le sait ... »

cette phrase n'eut aucun effet. L'hispanique pleura même encore plus.

« Un miracle », implora Quinn dans sa tête. « Finn, Puck (mais étaient-ils donc passés ?), c'est le moment de débarquer pur me sauver la vie là ... »

Finalement, le miracle arriva, mais pas de la part de Finn et Puck (très bien cachés, il fallait le croire). Non, le miracle vint lorsque le concours karaoké commença, et que quelqu'un se proposa. Qu'elle qu'un que Quinn connaissait bien …

« Smythe ?! »

A l'entente de ce nom, Santana se calma aussitôt.

« Ou çà ?! », demanda-t-elle.

« Sur la scène ... »

L'hispanique tourna aussitôt la pièce, et fixa intensément le brun qui était positionner devant le micro, près des choristes.

« Cette chanson est pour Santana Lopez. »

A cet instant, Quinn compris enfin. Le ''il'' … ce n'était que le Warbler. Ouh,Santana allait l'entendre une fois qu'il aurait fini sa chanson ...

_How did I ever let you slip away  
Never knowing I'd be singing this song some day  
And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more  
Ever since you closed the door _

Santana fixé d'un regard médusé le brun. Tout comme Quinn, Rachel (assise un peu plus loin), Puck et Finn (miracle, ils sont revenus !)

_If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then darlin' you, you'd still be mine .._

En parlant de Finn et Puck … ces derniers étaient visiblement très émus par la performance de Sebastian. Même Puck qui avait les larmes aux yeux …

_Funny, funny how time goes by  
And blessings are missed in the wink of an eye  
Oh why oh why why should one have to go on suffering  
When every day I pray please come back to me _

_._

_If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you, you would be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you, still be mine_

_._

_And you had enough love for the both of us_  
_But I, I, I did you wrong, I admit I did_  
_But now I'm facing the rest of my life alone_

_Oh if I could turn, turn back the hands of time_  
_And my darlin' you, you would be mine_  
_Oh if I could turn, turn back the hands of time_  
_And my darlin' you, still be mine._

Santana regardait Sebastian. Sebastian regardait Santana. Une certaine connexion s'était installée entre les eux et le message était clair : Sebastian ne chantait rien que pour elle, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

_Oh I'd never hurt you (If I could turn back)_  
_Never do you wrong (If I could turn back)_  
_And never leave your side (If I could turn back the hands)_  
_Turn back the hands_

_._

_There'd be nothing I wouldn't do for you (If I could turn back)_  
_Forever honest and true to you (If I could turn back)_  
_If you accept me back in your heart, I love you (If I could turn back the hands)_

_._

_(If I could turn back)_  
_Oh that would be my will (If I could turn back)_  
_Darlin' I'm begging you to take me by the hands (If I could turn back the hands)_

_._

_I'm going down, yes I am (If I could turn back)_  
_Down on my bended knee, yeah (If I could turn back)_  
_And I'm gonna be right there until you return to me (If I could turn back the hands)_

_._

_Oh If I (if I could turn back) could just turn back that little clock on the wall (If I could turn back)_  
_Then I'd come to realize how much I love you (If I could turn back the hands)_  
_(If I could turn back) Love you (If I could turn back) love you (If I could turn back the hands) love you love you (If I could turn back) (If I could turn back) (If I could turn back the hands)._

La chanson se termina sous les applaudissements de tout les clients, comme à chaque fois que Sebastian chantait. Son charisme attirait toujours le succès chez lui en général, mais cette fois-ci, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas fait cela pour qu'on le remarque, mais pour se faire pardonner d'avoir fait du mal à Santana.

L'hispanique lui fit signe de loin pour lui dire de la rejoindre dehors, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Quinn, encore sous le choc, revint soudain sur la terre ferme quand Rachel se jeta sur elle.

« Hey mon coeur », dit doucement la blonde en l'embrassant sur le front. « Tu m'a manquée ... »

« Toi aussi ... », répondit la brune. « Oh mon amour, t'imagine pas comment c'est bizarre ! D'abord je n'arrive pas à mettre le grappin sur Fin et Puck. Ensuite je croise Sebastian qui est limite, je dit bien limite, aimable avec moi. Et maintenant, il chante une chanson d'amour à Santana ... je ne comprend plus rien ... »

« Moi non plus … », avoua la blonde. « M'enfin, on ferait mieux de rentrer. Je crois que Finn et Puck ont d'autres projets que danser ... »

En effet, les deux garçons étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques mètres plus loin.

« Beuuuuurk ... », marmonna Rachel. « J'espère qu'on verra jamais plus que ça entre ces deux-là … sincèrement, je l'espère ... »

« Honnêtement, moi aussi », approuva la blonde. « Laissons ce petit plaisir à Tina. C'est une grosse voyeuse cette fille, on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est le cas ... »

Rachel se contenta de lui sourire amoureusement et de lui prendre la main. Finalement, elles sortirent de la boite après avoir enfin réussit à chopper Puck et Finn, visiblement très chaud et prêt à se faire l'amour devnt tout le monde. Quand à Sebastian et Santana … et bien, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Quinn les aperçus s'embrasser langoureusement de loin, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Après tout, si l'hispanique était heureuse, c'était le plus important.

Elle même vivait un bonheur sans fin avec Rachel, alors, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, cette histoire n'était pas logique à la base, alors aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ?

Quinn aime Rachel et Rachel aime Quinn.

Sebastian aime Santana et Santana aime Sebastian..

Puck aime Finn, et Finn aime Puck.

C'est tout ce qu'il faut comprendre.


End file.
